


Desperate Times

by ceruleantwin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Stripping, implied smut only, just for fun, old story, some adult content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleantwin/pseuds/ceruleantwin
Summary: Lady's fallen on hard times financially, and she finds herself in the LAST place she ever planned to be to make a few extra bucks. What's a woman to do when the last person she ever expected to see again finds out her secret, and worse, tries to stop her.[OLD FIC]





	1. Call For Drastic Measures

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from 2012... I'm just posting it here for fun. Sorry if it's terrible -- I was experimenting with some different writing styles when I wrote this originally. Hopefully someone gets some enjoyment out of it. Sorry if anyone seems OOC, just... go with it, lol.

If you'd told me six months ago that I'd be in this place throwing away my dignity for a few bucks, I'd have probably kicked your ass or given you a firsthand view of just how destructive Kalina Ann can be. As it stands now, this is pretty much the only thing keeping a roof over my head, and more importantly, keeping me from dragging myself to Dante's shop and begging for a hand out. Work had been… slow, to say the least, the past year, and between Dante trying to scrape together enough work to keep his shop open ( and owing me  _quite_  a lot of money at the moment ) and the general lack of demons to fight lately, there just isn't much work. It's hard for a girl to get by when every macho man and hormone-driven kid with a gun is out on the town taking any and every job they can get, even the shit ones. What does that leave for a higher caliber hunter like me? I can't even get a scrap these days; maybe my price is too high but come on, between the cost of ammunition and the  _quality_  work I do ( not to mention the danger-factor of it all ), it's only fair, but of course it's pretty hard to convince the person shelling out the cash to listen to that argument. What should they care if some wanna-be mercenary punk takes the job and gets killed? Unless they paid the guy upfront, it's not like they're really losing out, and most of these kids these days are too stupid or the older ones are too desperate to  _require_  even half the cash first.

So here I am, two cities over where no one really recognizes me, on stage in some shit hole of a club as I shake my ass for whatever cash I can scrounge up. Yeah, yeah, I know it before you even say it; just  _what_  the hell am I doing? Bet you never thought you'd see me in this position, no matter what, but I swear it's not a permanent gig. It took a lot for me to convince myself to even do it in the first place, and this is only my second night on stage. I really don't feel like getting into how I even came to this decision, but I managed to swallow my pride in the interest of not ending up on the street, or worse,  _with Dante_. Maybe you don't think living with the devil hunter would be so bad, but that's just because you don't know him like I do. You don't see what goes on behind the scenes there, I'm surprised Trish has lasted this long. I would have walked out ages ago, homeless or not. But anyways, back to the subject at hand. I wasn't even going to come back to this place after the first night, but I must be pretty popular because that night I made enough money to pay the landlord in my building for the past six month's rent that I've been promising the old bat for a while now. So, as much as I loathed myself and this place after that night, I couldn't resist coming back at least one more time; hell, if I could get the  _next_  few months rent after tonight, then I could wash my hands of this whole ordeal and surely by then I'll have found some  _legitimate_  work… Or so I keep telling myself. Don't judge me, alright? You haven't been in my shoes for the past few months, so just cut me some slack and back off.

I try not to gag as I twist around the pole; just seeing all those drooling, disgusting perverts is enough to make me wish I had my guns with me instead of having to keep them backstage. I did manage to hide a small razor blade, just in case, but still. It looks like the same crowd as the other night, but then again, they all look the same to me, whether they're fat, skinny, greasy, or pale, they're still all just a bunch of horny bastards and it's all I can do to convince myself that I  **am**  better than them, and that I'm only here out of desperation. I do  _not_  belong here, and I'll be out of here after tonight. I have to be. I don't want to become one of the other dancers here, smoking too many cigarettes or downing martinis at the bar with a broken smile. None of these girls enjoy this, and the ones that look like they do are only faking for themselves. I'll be damned if I rot in this place like they are. This is a two-time thing, like hell I'll stay here long enough to turn into that, or worse, be caught by someone I know. I don't think I could stomach that on top of everything else. Trish might not be so bad, but if Dante ever knew… I don't know what he'd do. Maybe he'd laugh, or cry, or drag me out by my hair and kick the club owner's ass. Or maybe he'd just leave me to do my thing and wonder why he hadn't thought of it first. I hate to admit it but the bastard  _does_  have a nice body and he'd probably make quite a bit of cash. Too bad I can't ever let him find out about this to suggest it to him.

I'm nearly done with my set when I see it, or rather,  _him_ , across the room at the bar, his back to the stage. There's no way I can mistake that white hair, or that frame, and if I wasn't so athletic I might have fallen on my ass from the shock, but as it is I manage to pull myself around the pole and make it look like the entire stumble was part of my moves. The crowd only cheers, apparently buying my act, but I barely notice because I can't take my eyes off of him. Has he seen me yet? How could he have missed me? I have to wonder if he was here the entire time, because I definitely don't remember seeing him when I walked out, but that head of hair would be hard to miss. As I slide with my back down the pole that's mounted on the stage I can't help but to think the snowy white locks look a little longer than he normally keeps them, but then again, Dante's been through as much shit as I have lately, it's no surprise he might forget to get a haircut. Or maybe he's growing it out; the bastard probably thinks it's attractive. He's not wearing that red coat of his either, just some type of a black shirt and black pants from what I can see. I guess he probably tore the thing up and didn't have the cash to have it repaired yet. Typical.

I forget everything except getting off of the stage and getting some clothes on when I hear my music ending. He still hasn't turned around yet, and I pray to God for the first time in years that he hasn't seen me yet. It takes me a few moments to scoop up the rest of the cash the perverts have been throwing at me, and luckily a security guard comes over to make sure they don't get too grabby, though one asshole manages to get a hand on my ass. He immediately has to be escorted out with a broken nose thanks to my foot and a well aimed kick to his face. The rest of the assholes get the message and back off just out of my reach so they can ogle me without getting their asses kicked. Once I've got the cash in hand (and it looks like enough to cover me for a while), I get to the back as fast as I can. The dressing rooms are nearly as trashy as you'd expect, but at least there's a door and four walls to give us some semblance of privacy, and I quickly shut myself inside of one. There's another girl already inside, but we don't speak as I change into street clothes and she changes into something tasseled and sparkling. Once I'm dressed I grab my things and stuff the cash into my purse before practically running from the room. I've convinced myself that tonight I was lucky and he didn't notice me or else he would have been staring, and I have to get out of here before he sees me.

The distance to the door isn't that far, but I have to pass by the bar to get there without wading through the crowd of sweaty, grabby men. I can't help but to notice that he's no longer at the bar and I feel a sinking sensation in my chest. Shit. I can't do much but suck it up and hope for the best, after all, I can't stay in this place all night and it's a forty five minute drive back to my apartment, so I take a deep breath and step out from the side door leading to the back behind the stage. I'm not the type of girl who scares easily but I feel my heart nearly leap out of my chest as a strong hand thuds against the wall next to me so suddenly. I don't even know where he was hiding; all I know is the bastard has me pinned between him and the wall now, though he's careful not to touch me. I guess Dante learned something after all the times he was on the receiving end of a bullet from me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I spit as I turn to glare up at his face, only to feel like my entire body has just been submerged in ice water. I can't breathe for a few seconds, and I'm not sure if it's from the shock or if it's something he's doing to me.

"I think the question is,  _Mary_ , what do you think  **you're**  doing?" he asks, and for the first time in my life I don't know how to respond.

"…. Vergil," I manage to say after the initial shock begins to wear off, and I want to slap myself for sounding so stupid once the name leaves my lips.

A long, tense silence fills the air between us, and I hear nothing in the club except for my own breathing as my own gaze meets the frosty blue one across from me. Finally I regain some of my senses and manage to narrow my eyes at him as I reach for the gun strapped under my left arm.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" I snap as I flip the safety off to show him I mean business.

"I was just passing through. You should know better than to think I'd die so easily…" he replies, his tone laced with a hint of smugness. The bastard is lying, he came here for a reason, but I know that even if I call him on it, he won't tell me why unless he wants to.

"Then why are you in my face? If you don't want anything, then  _move_ ," I growl at him and press the barrel against his chest. Before I can even blink, Vergil has my gun in his hand and the ghost of a smirk is on his face.

"I have my reasons, as I'm sure you have yours for being  _here_ …." He says, and I can almost hear the growl as he glances around the club to make his point before those ice cold eyes are back on my face. "So tell me, what exactly are you doing here? I thought you had more… self respect than that." Before I know what I'm doing I smack the hell out of him, but he doesn't seem fazed.

"Don't you  _dare_  judge me, you don't know me life!" I hiss at him, and a strange look flashes across his face so briefly that I almost miss it.

It's hard not to shiver when the devil in front of me narrowed his eyes, but I manage to hold my ground and give him the deadliest glare I can muster.

"You don't belong up there. Don't come back here." Something about that  _command_ sets me off again and I smack him for the second time, and he doesn't even flinch but that look is back. Before Vergil can open his mouth again I snatch my gun away and shove it back in the holster before buttoning my coat.

"You're the last person who should be running their mouth to me, you don't  _own_  me! Why don't you just go back to Hell where you came from?" I growl as I push past him. I try to ignore the fact that I know I only got away because he let me, which is easier than ignoring the feeling of his eyes  _burning_  into my back as I storm out the club. "The nerve of that  _ass_!" I hiss out loud as I stomp over to my bike and get set to leave. Once my helmet and gloves are on I peel out of the parking lot before anything else has a chance to stop me and I head for home, trying to get the image of those eyes looking down on me with that strange expression out of my mind. What did he even care for if I'm pole dancing in some shitty club? That was never Vergil's type of place, and no matter what he says I know he was there for a reason. Never mind how he came back, I honestly can't believe how  _unsurprised_ I am about that little tidbit, but that still doesn't answer the question of just  _what the hell_  he wanted with me tonight.

I do my best to push the questions to the back of my mind once I reach my apartment and park my bike. Luckily the blistering cold is enough to keep me distracted until I get inside and hurry into the bathroom for a shower. I scrub the glitter off of my skin as quickly as I can, scowling as I watch it filter down the drain, and realize I still feel dirty. Funny, you'd think the first time would be the worst of all, but that night honestly wasn't so bad. It had only taken a few drinks and a quick look at the pile of cash I'd made that night to calm me down afterwards, and I'd gone straight to bed. But now… I felt nauseous, and I can't ignore the burning in my eyes even though I try to lie to myself and say my face is only wet from the shower water. It's not like anyone can see me, but I'm still too proud to admit I'm crying. I think it's because  _he_  saw me. He saw everything I did tonight and he just looked at me with that disapproving stare of his, like he was… disappointed. But no, that's ridiculous, because Vergil probably doesn't give a shit if I'm whoring myself out or not. The only reason he was there was to humiliate me, I know it, and somehow, as much as I refuse to admit it, that hurts the worst of all. I wish it had been Dante instead; at least he'd laugh it off, or maybe even understand.


	2. Test Even the Best of Us

I wasn't going to come back here, I really wasn't, but it's Friday night and here I am standing outside of the club. I had just planned to come and tell the bastards I was done, but one more night wouldn't kill me. Work outside of this place has been completely dead, and the extra cash would get me through for a while until it picked up again. I'm not going to admit the other reason out loud, not even if someone threatens my life. It's hard enough knowing he's probably here, as ludicrous as it sounds to think that  _Vergil_  of all people would frequent a strip club, so I'm certainly not going to fess up and admit to anyone, not even myself, that I'm kind of hoping to see him. Why I would want to see him, even I don't know, but maybe it  _is_  nice to see at least one face here that I recognize, even if it's his. All I can do is take a deep breath as I step inside and tell myself that tonight is definitely the last night I'll ever be caught doing this.

I try to ignore the disappointed sigh I hear coming from my own mouth when I realize he's not at the bar; it was stupid to think he'd actually be here. I had probably imaged the whole thing, I mean, I've been under so much stress lately, that had to be it. I'm almost surprised at how easily I pretend to shake it off and plaster a less dejected look on my face, but I've had so much practice lately at not looking like this entire situation has broken me that I guess I really shouldn't be. I make my way to the back, ignoring the club manager saluting me with his greasy fingers and perverted gaze, and hurry into the dressing room. The faster I get this done, the faster I can leave, so I don't waste any time in getting dressed. They want me on twice tonight, it's the reason I'm up so early now, but the bastards are just going to have to settle for one dance. Just one dance so I can make a few extra bucks and then I swear I am out of here and I'm never coming back.

It's not long before I'm walking out onto the stage and the wolf whistles and cheering starts up; it's enough to make me want to turn around and go right back where I came from, but I've got to stick it out. The lights are dim but I catch it easily as I grab the pole, a flash of white in the far corner of the room, opposite of the bar. No wonder I didn't notice him at first. I try not to notice that it looks like he's a little better dressed tonight, an actual suit this time, with a little flash of blue, probably his tie. I can see he's gotten his hair trimmed as well as I swing around the pole with my legs only, but for some reason the man still has it hanging in his face. It's a little odd, but I don't have time to focus on Vergil's choices in hair styles tonight; I've got a job to do, and I can't afford to lose the interest of the crowd because I'm too busy eyeing some guy in the corner. I don't need to look to know that Vergil's gaze is focused solely on me, and it's hard to ignore the way it sends shivers up my spine. I swear, he hasn't even blinked yet, but I refuse to meet his eyes again, not while I'm up here.

The second the music stops I snatch up the rest of my tips and bolt from the stage as I shove them into my barely there top. I'm nearly there, I can  _see_  the dressing room door, but that pig of a manager has apparently decided that he wants to chat, and he's brought two of his thugs with him.

"I heard a little rumor that you were ducking out early, and well, that wouldn't be good for business…" the pig says as he gives me a once over.

"It's not a rumor, I'm done with this place," I snap back, and he apparently doesn't like my tone from the way his eyes narrow and he stands a little straighter. I feel like puking when the bastard reaches out to touch my face, and the only reason I haven't hit him yet is because I'm currently weaponless and the goons behind him look like they could snap me in half. I might get through them if I'm lucky, but there's more where they came from and I know they won't hesitate to hit a woman.

"I don't think so; you still have to go on again tonight an—" The pig's words are suddenly cut off by a smooth and icy voice that sends shivers up my spine.

"I believe the lady said she was done." I don't have to turn to see who it is, and for the first time in my life, I'm relieved to have him around. The manager snorts and motions to the thugs behind him who smirk to themselves as they brush past us to deal with the 'interruption'. Oh boys, I almost feel sorry for you. Almost.

I want to watch it, to see them get their asses kicked, but by the time I turn around there's only Vergil left standing. I can't tell if the guys are dead or just unconscious, but I hope for the latter so I don't have to deal with the cops tracking me down. I hear the surprised gasp from behind me but I can't tear my gaze away from Vergil. He approaches us, and I'd swear it felt like the devil himself was glaring through his eyes at the man.

"Go and get your things," he says, and it takes me a second to realize he's speaking to me since his eyes haven't left the manager's face yet, giving me the distinct impression he's trying to set the bastard on fire with his eyes. I come to my senses momentarily and snort, trying to regain some of my former self confidence back as I shoot the half demon an annoyed glare.

"I don't need you to take care of me. I'm not a baby, I can handle mys—" Vergil doesn't let me finish as he turns that frosty gaze on me, and for some reason I can't explain it shuts me right up. No one has ever been able to do that before, and it unsettles me enough that I hurry into the dressing room without pressing the argument.

As I change my clothes and gather my things, I try to ignore the loud voices and footsteps I hear outside. It seems like the manager has called for help; big mistake on his part, I'm sure. There's some scuffling and then silence, so I quickly pull on my boots and throw my coat on, ignoring the wide eyes of the other girls in the changing room.

"I'd stay in here for a bit if I were you," I warn them before snatching up my purse and hurrying out the door. The hallway is empty except for Vergil, but I don't ask him what he did with the other men, it isn't important right now. There's an unspoken agreement between us to talk once we're outside of this shithole, so we silently make our way out into the freezing night air. Vergil only has his suit jacket on, and I can't help but to be a little annoyed at how comfortable he looks while I freeze my ass off as I head for my bike.

I figured maybe I'm in the clear when Vergil doesn't say anything, because I'm not going to give the asshole the satisfaction of thanking him, and I straddle the bike before reaching for my helmet.

"Mary." And there it was, of course this was too easy. It's not like I can run away without looking even worse now and I don't know why but I want to save some shred of dignity in front of him.

"…The name is  _Lady_ ," I snap back, and I see a hint of amusement flicker very briefly in his eyes.

"Why did you come back here?" he asks, ignoring my correction, and I roll my eyes.

"Because, I work here. Well,  _worked_  here…" I shrug as if it's nothing. He doesn't seem impressed by my casual response and I groan, rolling my eyes. "Since when does the great and wonderful Vergil give a damn what we humans do, anyways? Look, either laugh at me or tell me how disgusting I am, or just stay the hell out of my business, because that's what it is,  **my**  business," I snap back, and that seems to set off something in him.

It's subtle, but I can see the change in Vergil's face, the way his mouth tugs down into a true frown, the way his lips part slightly as if he's choosing his next words very carefully.

"… Go home. Don't come back here," he says, and if I wasn't so certain that he just liked being a bastard I would have thought there was actually a hint of a pleading tone in his voice.

"I'll come back if I want, you don't own me," I reply stubbornly, even though I'm certain he knows I'm bluffing. I'm done arguing about this in the cold, however, so I turn on the bike and snap my helmet into place and then hit the gas, heading for home. Who does that asshole think he is? He can't just show up after all these years and tell me how to live my life! It's none of his business, and I'm not going to let him toy with my mind like this.

I'm still trying to calm myself down as I enter the apartment complex and make my way upstairs to my place. I get my keys out and just as I turn the lock a shadow falls across me. I don't hesitate as I pull one of my guns from my coat and spin around, pressing the barrel to the underside of an all too familiar chin.

"You've been slacking…" Vergil remarks, and I growl even though I know he's right. I should have known he was there, but I don't have time to worry about that, or even how he got here so quickly. The bastard has all sorts of tricks I don't even know about, and it doesn't matter now because he's got me trapped between him and the wall. Again.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarl, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"To talk," he replies simply, and I snort loudly. He wants something, I know it, he wouldn't have followed me here if he didn't.

My patience is wearing thin again, and I'm ready to just blow the bastard away when his gaze locks with mine and I feel like I can't breathe.

"Tell me why you were there," he says, and I want to hit him. I want to shoot him, to shove him away, but something about the tone in his voice just melts my resolve, and I can't stop my mouth from running on its own.

"I needed the money. I haven't had a real job in months, they were ready to throw me on the street," I reply, and he nods slowly. I don't know why, but the way his eyes take on a less judgmental look makes me feel just a tiny bit better inside.

"You're not going back there," he says, and I snort again.

"Tonight was my last night, I'm not that pathetic. I don't see why it matters to  _you_  though." I'm not sure what pushed him over the edge, but the next thing I know Vergil has pinned both of my arms to the wall above my head with one of his hands and he's staring at me with a fire in his eyes that I've honestly never seen. I try not to let it show, but for a moment I'm terrified.

There's a silence between us once again, and it only lasts a few moments but to me it feels like ages. Finally he leans in close enough that I can smell the minty flavor from his parted lips and his gaze only intensifies, leaving me shuddering involuntarily as it washes over my face.

"I've become somewhat…  _obsessed_ with you, since I've been gone," he admits as his breath ghosts over my neck and my ear, and I swear my eyes are so wide they're ready to pop out.

"Ver—" He places a finger to my lips with his free hand and looks me over slowly, as if he's trying to memorize every inch of my face.

"I can't stand the thought of another man looking at you that way…" he whispers, and I briefly have to wonder if I've died. That must be it, I've crashed my bike and I'm unconscious in a ditch somewhere, because Vergil Sparda would never say something like that, especially not to a  _human._

When I finally seem to gain my voice back, I narrow my eyes at him and take a snap at his finger. He's quick to remove it but he continues to hold my hands in place.

"If this is your idea of a joke, then it's not funny, not even for you. Why don't you go pick on Dante? He's doing just as badly as I am," I hiss, and Vergil hums quietly in recognition. I'm just ready to get inside, because as much as I want to shoot him, the landlord will throw my ass out for sure if she hears gunshots in her hallway, but Vergil seems to have other ideas as he takes one of my wrists in each of his hands and lowers them to my sides.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he asks, and before I can answer him, the devil smashes our lips together. I'm so shocked that I can only stand there for a few moments as my brain attempts to process what's happening. Vergil pulls away after a moment, the smallest hint of a smile on his face. "Good evening, Mary," he says and with that he's gone down the hall and out of sight. I know there's no use chasing after him; he's probably long gone judging by how quickly he got here in the first place.

It was a little late on my part, but I held up my middle finger in the general direction of the end of the hallway, just in case.

"Who does that bastard think he is?" I snarl to myself as I finally open my apartment door and storm inside, slamming it shut without caring about who I was waking. Why couldn't my life ever go right, just once? The thing that bothered me the most as I stomped into the shower was that now I couldn't seem get one main thought out of my mind.  _'He's a damned good kisser.'_


	3. Bring Us Together

It's hard to not think about Vergil, but during the past few days he seems to be all that I can focus on. I had needed to clear my head so I hit the town earlier in the evening, thanks to the extra cash I now had, and after winding up in a few bars I now found myself on my way to my apartment to sleep and hopefully dream about anything but the eldest son of Sparda. It seems like fate had other ideas, or at least a very persistent devil did, because before I could even get to the door I felt strong arms and a familiar presence engulf me.

"Get off of me, you bastard!" I hiss and shove him away, and Vergil seems amused, but he steps back anyways. I try to ignore him as I unlock my apartment door, but his eyes are setting me on fire again and I can barely manage to get my door open. Surprisingly Vergil doesn't ask to come in, but he does close the distance between us to a mere foot.

I want to run away, to lock myself in my apartment, or just generally be anywhere but cornered by this demon again, but I can't seem to convince my feet to move. I blame him entirely, he's done something to my mind and I can't seem to fight it.

"Have you thought about what I said the other night?" he asks, and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, and I still don't think it's funny, so piss off," I snap, unwilling to let myself believe that he's doing anything but messing around with me. My answer isn't the one he was hoping for, I can tell by the way he sighs quietly and turns that powerful gaze of his back to mine.

"That fire of yours, it's intoxicating," he murmurs, and I know what's coming before he even moves. This time Vergil's lips on mine are calmer, more controlled, but I swear it's twice as intense. I literally feel like I'm melting under his touch, and all we're doing is kissing. I'm not even sure when I moved my hand, but the next thing I know it's tangled in those brilliantly white locks of hair and I feel the distinct pressure of one of his hands on my hip.

I think the only thing I'm really surprised about is the fact that it's Vergil who breaks the contact after a while and not me, and I find myself trying to catch my breath as he pulls away just enough to look me in the eyes again.

"I'll pick you up for dinner tomorrow night at seven. Wear something… dressy," he says as he leans in to steal one last moment of contact between us. Something about the way he just assumes that I'm agreeing gets me riled up again, and I gently shove him on the chest to push him back.

"Who says I'll even go," I mutter, but he doesn't seem deterred as he watches me stalk into my apartment and slam the door in his face. Bastard. I can only lean my back against the door once it's shut as I feel my legs go wobbly and I end up sinking to the floor. What the hell just happened? I'm pretty sure I just made out with the  _last_  person on the planet I'd ever consider doing that with, but I still don't know  **why**. I can't do much of anything except shrug it off and drag myself to bed. Apparently I've got a dinner date, and as annoyed as I am with the arrogant prick, I know I'm going out with him tomorrow night in the end.

Someone somewhere must either hate me or really be looking out for me, because dinner has turned out to be pretty decent so far. Vergil showed up to my apartment looking like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine in the crisp suit black suit he was wearing, and it was hard for me not to stare as I noticed the way the blue dress shirt underneath brought out his eyes which are still a little obscured since he's got his hair down once again. I just threw on one of the only 'fancy' dresses I own with some heels. It was a fairly simple white silk dress that was form fitting in all the right places, and I didn't miss the way he looked me up and down when he thought I wasn't paying attention. Vergil picked the restaurant, and I have to say, it's pretty nice. The food is great and who would have known that the half devil was so good at having a conversation. I was pretty surprised when he explained how he got out of Hell, because I was certain the man would have dodged my questions like before. He seemed more relaxed now, however, and I was glad because he had one hell of a story to tell. The only thing he hasn't elaborated on was why he wanted to take me to dinner, and I couldn't bring myself to ask why the hell he'd kissed me those times. I figure I'll find out soon enough, and there's no reason to throw away a free meal when we're having such a good time.

We've been having such a good time at dinner that I didn't even realize that it's already ten o clock and we've been here for nearly three hours. Vergil pays the bill as I finish my glass of wine and then he pulls out my chair for me, and I find myself smiling at him. I'm blaming the wine because I honestly can't remember how many glasses I've had tonight. Vergil helps me into my coat and then puts his own on and we leave so he can take me home. I'm actually having a really great time and if it wasn't so cold then I would suggest taking a walk to prolong the evening. Instead we end up at my apartment complex and he walks me up to my door like a proper gentleman, though I'm not surprised since he's been behaving all night. Before I can consider inviting him in, the devil kisses the back of my hand and tells me, "I'll see you tomorrow night." I just nod quietly as I watch his back until he's out of sight and then I hurry into my apartment to get ready for bed, smiling like a teenage girl after her first date. I really don't know what's come over me lately, but I can't seem to fight it so I just go with it.

I walk up to my apartment door with Vergil as I have every night this week, and turn to tell him good night. I run my hands through his hair to slick it back the way I know he likes it, and he smiles. I've been fairly certain he shows up with it down just so I'll do that ever since I was bold enough to try on our second 'date', but he refuses to admit that when I ask. We've been out six times now and he's never once asked to come inside; instead he's just kissed my hand or my cheek and told me he'd see me again. Tonight seems different, however, as he pulls me into his arms once my hands leave his hair and he slowly connects our lips. I'm not about to fight it, I've been craving this more and more with each time that we've seen each other, so I eagerly slip my arms around his neck in response. When we finally part I manage to reach behind me to get the doorknob and I give him a pointed look as I open the door.

"Do you want to come inside?" I ask, and he nods immediately as we stumble back into my apartment. I barely manage to kick the door shut around him as he steers me into the living room and locks our lips again.

Vergil and I fall onto the couch and I tangle my legs in his as he kisses me with more passion than I've felt in a long time. We only break when I feel the need for air and gently push at his chest, and then we just look at each other for a few moments.

"Vergil… why me?" I ask, and I notice the way his eyebrows raise just slightly and the corners of his mouth pull back slightly.

"…There wasn't a lot that kept me going down there…" he murmurs as he seems to want to look anywhere but at me at the moment. "But more than anything, I held onto the hope that one day I might get back and if it wasn't too late…then I'd find the one woman I haven't been able to get out of my mind for a single day since I landed in that place and I'd tell her that I want her. That I  _need_  her…" When he's done explaining Vergil meets my eyes again and I feel like I might pass out. If he's lying then he's doing a damned good job, and honestly right now I don't care.

If I hurt him as I grab the back of his hair and force our lips together again then Vergil doesn't complain. He seems just as eager as I am to feel every inch of skin as possible, and his hands are everywhere. I don't remember how we got to the bedroom, but I'm not complaining as I sit on the edge of the bed and unbutton his shirt. It's hard not to gasp at the perfection underneath, even if I've seen a mirror image on Dante before, it's just not the same. Vergil takes his time with me, only removing my blouse when I snap at him to hurry up and quit being such a gentleman. The devil complies and I wrap my arms around him again as we tumble back onto the mattress.

I'm not sure which one of us was the first to stop things, but Vergil ends up sleeping on the couch before anybody's underwear comes off. He didn't seem mad at all, and that helps me to relax in bed after a while. It's not that I don't want to, holy hell do I  _want to_ , but it's been a while for me and I don't want to ruin whatever we have going by getting over excited after a few drinks. I can't do much now except take a deep breath and close my eyes, so I go to sleep instead of worrying about it.

When I wake up in the morning I find the apartment empty and the blankets on the couch folded neatly. I'm not upset though once I spot the neatly written note on the table, tucked under the plate of pancakes that are waiting for me. Vergil's note says he'll be back later tonight, so I place the folded piece of paper aside and just try to enjoy my breakfast. It would be better if he was here eating with me, but I guess the man has some errands of his own to run, as should I after I eat. Maybe it's for the best; I'd feel a little guilty if I had to face him right now anyways.

By the time Vergil gets back that evening I've already prepared dinner, which is saying something considering the fact that I never go into that kitchen except to use the microwave. Whether it's because he knows about my limited cooking skills or because he just can't resist anymore, the devil takes one look at the table and promptly stalks over to me with that same fire from before in his eyes. I decide that I'm not even hungry as I meet him halfway and I'm suddenly in his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist automatically. Vergil carries me into the bedroom as our lips connect and my hands explore his back. We end up on the bed again and this time there's no hesitation between us. I'm not sure why I was ever worried in the first place.

It's only been a few weeks but Vergil's already moved the limited items in his possession into my apartment. I still haven't asked him where he got the money for the things he owns, his clothing included, but it's not really that important to me now. What is important is the way his lips ghost over my neck as he stands behind me, arms wrapped around my waist as he watches me cook. I have to admit, I've gotten a lot better since he's been taking the time to teach me. I can even fry an egg without destroying it, which is what I'm doing now as he helps me cook our breakfast. I can't remember ever having felt so comfortable with someone, and I smile at him over my shoulder when I feel his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt that I'm currently wearing over my underwear. He never seems to mind when I wear his shirts around the house, and I don't mind at all when he  _doesn't_  wear a shirt, so we were both rather pleased right now to say the least.

I've just turned off the stove when there's a loud knock on the door, and we both frown at each other. No one has any business at my door this early, and before I can stop him, Vergil goes into overprotective boyfriend mode and turns to head into the living room. I still feel a bit giddy saying or thinking the word 'boyfriend', but I quickly brush that thought aside when I hear a loud, familiar voice at the door. Sensing the impending fight, I hurry out of the kitchen and to the front door to see Dante with Ivory pointed in his brother's face. The younger twin looks ready to either have a heart attack or start blasting his twin full of holes, so I quickly get between them and shove the gun away.

"Lady? What the HELL is going on here?" Dante demands, apparently not quite getting the picture yet. The last thing I want to do is argue in my underwear in the middle of the hallway where everyone can see, so I grab both men by their ears and drag them inside and then slam the door shut.

"We need to talk," I say simply, and usher them to the kitchen. It's a good thing I made extra food, because I have a feeling this is going to take a while.

"Let's talk over breakfast," I suggest as I force them to sit. I know Dante won't like it, but he has a right to know what his brother is doing in my apartment and why Vergil hasn't let him know he's back yet. Vergil doesn't look too pleased about the situation either, but I've been telling him since that first night that we spent together that he needs to go and see Dante, so he really has no room to complain. I slip out of the room while they're distracted by trying to out-glare each other and pull some pajama pants on, not wanting to give Dante anymore of a show than he's already gotten, and then I return to the kitchen.

"Okay, so… I guess this all started a few weeks ago…" I start to explain, and I'm careful to leave out just where Vergil found me and any other details that Dante really has no business knowing.

I know this isn't going to be easy, but I'm sure Dante can handle it all the same. Maybe they wouldn't be going out for milkshakes and shooting pool, but they were going to tolerate each other's presence if I had anything to say about it. And if they wanted to disagree, then they could both be reacquainted with Kalina Ann. Dante finally leaves after a few hours of chatting, and once he's gone I pull Vergil over to the couch to sit with me. I cuddle into his side and smile up at him, and Vergil kisses the top of my hair. It may have taken a few trips through Hell for both of us to get where we are, but we've both come out on the other side in one piece, and more importantly, together. And if this devil thinks he's going to escape this hunter now, then he's got another thing coming.


End file.
